Tio Klarus
Summary Tio Clarce is the princess of the dragon clan. Over 500 years ago, the dragon clan was annihilated due to humans who were influenced by the gods into seeing the dragon clan as pagans. Before that the dragon clan was respected for their strength and leadership. Tio along with others escaped to an island off the continent, to hide from the gods, and one day return for revenge. Tio was the strongest in her clan and was respected by all. She eventually returned to the continent but was tired due to the long flight, as a result she was brainwashed by one of Hajime's classmates ability and ordered to kill someone. During the fight with Hajime, he aimed for her butt hole as it was the only place not hardened by her scales. She regained her senses as Hajime was about to kill her. Because of this experience, she became a huge masochist and joined Hajime's group. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | High 7-C | 6-A | 5-C, At least 5-C with Dragon God Manifestation Name: Tio Clarce Origin: Arifureta Shokugyou de Sekai Saikyou Gender: Female Age: 563 Classification: Half Dragon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Barrier Creation, Limited Time Manipulation and Regeneration (Low-Mid) with Reproduction Magic, Soul Manipulation (Unusable in combat at this stage), Extrasensory Perception, Flight, Telepathy, Can transform into a 7 meter long dragon | Same as before | Same as before plus Spatial Manipulation (Can cut through space with Black Whip of Slavery, her roars in Dragon God Manifestation tear apart space), Electricity Manipulation and Light Manipulation with Dragon God Manifestation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation | Same as before plus Resurrection (Can resurrect herself and others) Attack Potency: Town level (Performed a small town level+ feat while in human form, only hours after previously stating that it would take a day or two to recover some of her magic after her fight with Hajime) | Large Town level (At the very least should be comparable to Kaori) | Continent level (Comparable to Hajime), Can ignore durability with Spatial Manipulation | Moon level (Comparable to Hajime), At least Moon level with Dragon God Manifestation (Comparable to Kaori when using Limit Break) Speed: Hypersonic combat speed (Should be able to keep up with Hajime, who can move at 3.2 kilometers per second) | Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to Yue and Kaori) | Massively Hypersonic (Superior to before), Massively Hypersonic+ with Dragon God Manifestation (Should at the very least be comparable to Shirasaki Kaori when she is using limit break. Can also attack with lightning from sky) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to After Stories Yue and Kaori, causally destroyed a cargo ship from dozens of kilometers away in an instant, and can create lightning), Massively Hypersonic+ with Dragon God Manifestation (Comparable to Kaori when using Limit Break), Speed of Light with Smartphone (Can fire lasers of concentrated light) Lifting Strength: Class 10 via sheer size | At least Class 10 | At least Class 10 | Class M (Lifted a cargo ship) Striking Strength: Town Class | Large Town Class | Continent Class | Moon Class Durability: Town level (Tanked attacks from Hajime, who could overpower her attacks) | Large Town level | Continent level | Moon level, At least Moon level with Dragon God Manifestation Stamina: High Range: Tens of meters | Tens of meters | Kilometers | Dozens of kilometers Standard Equipment: *'God Crystal Ring': A ring made by Hajime to give a battery like magic container to help Tio fight efficiently. It also has various ore's that has the effect such as telepathy. *'Mini-Treasure Box': Created by Hajime using spatial magic and is a smaller version of Treasure Box. It has the size around a house’s storage. *'Black Whip of Slavery': An artifact made by Hajime, which is three kilometers in length. By pouring magical power, one could freely take more length out or in, effectively changing the size of the whip. By the will of the user, it can cut through the surrounding space and create black dragons using metamorphosis magic on monsters. *'Smartphone': A hybrid smartphone that combines modern technology with crustal display made in another world. It can contact other worlds, fire lasers of concentrated super small sunlight with the thickness of a needle, and it also continuously takes the vital data of the owner, and in the case the owner’s vital entered critical stage because of some abnormality, the smartphone automatically opens a small gate, firing the light of the satellite type resurrection magic radiator artifact operating outside the earth’s atmosphere, Bel Agarta. Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: Dragon God Manifestation can only be done by accumulating a lot of damage and it only last a minute. By the after stories, with Last Zell and Cheatmate II, she can activate her Dragon God Manifestation without getting damaged all over, and she no longer seems to have a time limit. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Blazing Tempest:' An attack which creates a vortex of fire dozens of meters in diameter, with the strength of an F4 Tornado. *'Void Tempest:' A Wind Magic which compressed the air and creates a barrier. *'Reproduction Magic:' A magic which literally has affect of “returning” something to a prior state. It is limited time manipulation which returns it's targets back to a previous, healthier state, as such it not only heals the targets wounds, it also gets rid of anything afflicting their status like petrification. *'Pain Conversion:' An ability which allows Tio to convert pain into tension and can temporarily boost the her abilities. *'Spirit Magic:' Magic which can directly interfere with the soul. *'Boon of the Dragon King:' A magic combination of spirit magic and reproduction magic. It selects only dragons as the scope of effect and heals them. The dragons are revived from the dead and all their wounds are healed. *'Metamorphosis Magic:' Magic that remakes a normal organism into a monster. Using the magic power of the caster and the magic power of the target organism, it forms magic stone inside the body, with that as the core it’s possible to remake the flesh of the body. *'Dragon King’s Corpse Life Army:' Magic that by offering flesh and blood, and making use of a corpse, creates an army of black dragons. *'Dragon God Manifestation:' An ability which uses soul magic Magic Clad Alignment that alignes the soul with magic so that the body could wear magic itself, with the highest class flame magic World Destroyer Flame Wave and the highest class wind magic Sky Miracle, and then adding to those the metamorphosis magic Sixth Heaven’s Demon Transformation, secret medicine to strengthen the body, sublimation magic, and then, the Pain Conversion II that was the derivative skill of characteristic magic Dragonification, only after using all of those at the same time can this ultimate skill of Tio could be activated. The ability requires Tio to get wounded so she can convert the pain into energy. Entering into this state causes space to rumble, and a dark light to extend into the sky, creating a sea of flames and lightning. Tio in this state is a dragon exceeding 100m, and her entire body is clad in lightning and fire. Key: Before Evolving with Sublimation magic '''| '''After Evolving with Sublimation Magic | During the War with Ehito | After Stories Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Arifureta Shokugyou de Sekai Saikyou Category:Internet Characters Category:Princesses Category:Regeneration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Soul Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telepaths Category:Transformation Users Category:Dragons Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Time Users Category:Pain Users Category:Hax Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Resurrection Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Electricity Users Category:Light Users